The Devil
by redgrrl
Summary: She mouths to me, 'because I love you'. But in anger I lash out. In fear I close my eyes. In anguish I let out a cry of despair. For Guilt I wanted to kill. For Pride I wanted to bury myself in a hole and never climb out....For Love,I want to die. SS


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

**The Devil**

"_They do not love that do not show their love. The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. __**There is no evil angel but Love.**__"_

I held her captive.

She struggled against my hold. She struggled against my magic.

She struggled against her temptation to simply embrace me and cry on my shoulder.

I struggled to not slam her against the wall in hatred.

I struggled not to grab her deck of cards that _didn't belong to her_.

I struggled to not struggle.

_Why_, I ask her.

_Why did you do it? _

She looks back at me with those eyes filled with dignity, and she mouths to me, _because I love you. _

In anger I lash out. In fear I close my eyes. In anguish I let out a cry of despair.

For guilt I wanted to kill. For pride I wanted to bury myself in a hole and never climb out.

For love, I want to die. I want her. I longed for her touch on my skin.

But what I want can never be mine.

I looked at her, and saw fear in her eyes.

I saw love. I saw terror. I saw desperation.

She wanted out.

She wanted to leave.

I wouldn't let her.

_That's not a reason,_ I told her.

My eyes saw red.

_Isn't love the reason for everything? _She replied, looking at me sadly, her mouth set in a forced upward curve.

She reached to touch my shoulder, as if to comfort me. On instinct I pushed her away.

Her eyes bored into mine, and with a heartbreaking smile, she turned away.

_Love for money makes the wealthy superior to the poor, _she murmured.

_Love for killing makes murderers take life. _

_Love for our lives makes us save ourselves before we save others. _

_Love for another, makes us so deeply jealous of others that love that person. _

_Love makes us dirty. Love makes us bleed. Love makes us change. Love hurts us. _

I punched her in her face.

Don't you see? I wanted to scream at her. Don't you see what you've done?

_Love makes us see the world with different eyes, _I whispered.

_Love makes us see in colour, not just in black and white. _

_Love is knowing that someone out there in the world will give up their life for you. _

_Love is knowing you have a place in the world. _

True Love, _does not make us do anything, _I tell her.

True Love, _is pure. _

But she refuses to listen.

She turns away.

I wanted to hug her. I wanted to, in all honesty. But I simply couldn't. Not after…

What had happened to the girl I knew? Her fiery persona; her unwavering determination.

When…no…_why_ is she so blind?

It's because of _her_ that everything is wrong. It's because of _her_ my life is ruined.

It's because of _her_ that's _she's_ not there anymore.

She looked back at me with those ruby red eyes, smiling smugly; _she stole you away from me. She stole the only thing I had. It was only right that Kinomoto – _

She never finished that sentence.

I felt her blood running down my hands…running down my body…running through my soul…

_Meiling…_I cried, _I'm…_

I caught myself apologising in time. My mouth closed, I felt her painful cries as if it was _me_ that was hurting.

Slowly, I reached into her pocket and took out the deck of cards that didn't belong to her. The deck of cards that belonged to Sakura. I held them close to me as I watched Meiling squirm under my feet.

_You took Sakura away from me. _

_Now, I take you away from nothing. You have won in that sense and I have lost. _

_To love. _

_But what love was this? _

…

End.

…

Eh? LOL I've felt like writing a dark fic for sometime.

Let me get the plotline for this:

Well, briefly, I've semi-twisted the whole storyline of CCS. Meiling equals emotionally unstable. Seeing Syaoran with Sakura equals to jealousy. Jealousy equals to darkness.

I guess this explains her interpretation of love, no?

Anyway, were you somewhat surprised it was Meiling and **not**Sakura?


End file.
